Traveling Soldier
by Warrioroftheseventhstar
Summary: How are the Cheese Burgers, Mame?" The waitress jumped at the sudden shatter of the silence. She slowly turned around to see where the deep voice of liquid had come from. It was the handsome man. A SabertoothXOC. Wolverine Origin Victor!


What can I say? I love Sabertooth!

???????????????????????

A pretty blond about twenty was bussing tables in a small cafe in a small town in Virginia. She was the only one on duty, as a waitress anyway, that night. As she was finishing wiping down the last table, a large, black haired man walked in. He was wearing a dark green muscle shirt and Army pants with the matching boots; and even with all that on, you could still see the muscles practically popping out of him. His chocolate colored eyes swept the area until they came to rest on her. He gave a tight lipped smile as she motioned to a table near the counter. He thumped toward her and sat down in the red cushion on the seat. He leaned back and rested for a moment. She slipped the menu down without a word before returning to the table she had previously been washing.

"How are the Cheese Burgers, Mame?" The waitress jumped at the sudden shatter of the silence. She slowly turned around to see where the deep voice of liquid had come from. It was the handsome man that had spoken and now his eyes seemed to repeat the question.

She stuttered at first before clearing her throat and continuing, "They are okay but I would suggest the regular, the cook has gotten where he just slaps some kind of cheese on there and usually the cheese is frozen." He seemed to laugh at that before noticing she was going to say something else. "You can call me Meghan; you don't have to call me mame. I mean, you're older than me and all." He smiled warmly and repeated the name.

"Well, Meghan, Can I please get a Regular Burger and a large Coke Please?" She walked over to the table and took out her pad and wrote his order on it.

"You sure can! If you don't mind me being so bold, what can I call you?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling, all the while never showing his teeth. "You can call me Victor or Vic for short."

She smiled before repeating his name and he decided he liked the way that she said 'Victor'.

He looked up at her as she started walking off, "Uh, Meghan, could you come and sit with me after you finish whatever your doing." He saw her nod before she disappeared to the back, and he couldn't stop the full teeth smile from showing. 'Maybe there is someone out there for me besides Jimmy.'

A little while later she came out with his order and he didn't know what was better; her coming to him or the food.

She smiled and blushed as she sat down in the seat across from him. Victor picked up the large burger and took one big bite, and Meghan started to talk, "So, are you being shipped out to Japan or Korea or where ever?"

He smiled at her lack of confidence, well as much as one can smile through a Saber tooth sized bite, and swallowed. The smile left him when he thought of leaving. "I'm going somewhere, I don't know, I part of a special team of the best, Meg, I go where they need me. My brother and I are heading out together. You could say that we've been together for lifetimes. He's out with some buddies of his and I wanted the night away from all of them, but I guess I really don't want to be alone because something won't let me leave you alone." She blushed red at that but still smiled. Her blue eyes looked down as he continued eating.

They had a conversation that included everything under the sun until finally it was time for her to close up and for him to go back to the base. Before he made it out the door, He turned back around and thumped back to Meghan, "Now I know that you most likely have a boyfriend that you can see nearly every day and everything but I was wondering if I could write a letter to you? Everyone else on the team has someone except me and I'd like you to be one of them." Meghan nodded and got out her pen to write her email and mailing address on his arm. He turned to go once again before turning back around and grabbing Meghan around the waist, pulled her to him and pushed his lips to hers in a feirce kiss of passion. He was slightly surprised when she kissed him back.

He finally pulled away and walked away with a lingering look and he vowed he would be back to claim her for himself.

A Few Months Later:

Meghan had been getting all kinds of letter from Victor; some funny, some horrible, some calm, and some that she couldn't read without blushing. But this last one had stood out in the scary factor. He had written:

_Dear Meghan,_

_I'm glad you finally decided to tell me that you don't have a boyfriend. That is so much off my mind! _

_It is getting pretty bad here. I can't tell you any more than all the team is okay but I'm worried about me. Meggy, I don't know what's happening to me. I have to kill, I mean it's my job, but I'm getting where I crave it. It's like this beast gets out of me at the slit mention of blood. If this keeps on, something horrible will happen._

_You know how I write my letters like a diary? Well, I found a way to control it! The BloodLust! I just think of you. You may not believe it but I am not the guy you met at the Cafe that night. I am a hardened man with no weaknesses, that is, until I met you Meghan. I felt myself turn soft when you looked at me that night. Now all I have to do is to think of one moment with you and I can control myself. I think I've fallen in love with you Meghan. I know that we only really knew each other for about two hours but I do. I would have told you this when I get home, but I may not be coming home for a long time and this is my last chance to write without endangering the team. So this is your last letter from me. If I live, I'm going to come straight back to you. If I die I want you to know that I died thinking of you and the love I think we share._

_I hate to sound like a prick, but please don't write back. I won't be able to get it._

_With as much love as a Feral Heart can give,_

_I'm yours for as long as you want me,_

_Victor Creed_

He finally said it! She couldn't believe it. He had hinted at it in his letters and she had hinted the same in hers but this was the first time he had actually said it!!!! She couldn't help smiling so large that her boss laughed and came over, "Is it a letter from that man?" She nodded, never letting the smile faltered. Then her eyes scanned over the letter again and then they caught the words that swiped the smile off her face, '_but I may not be coming home for a long time and this is my last chance to write without endangering the team. So this is your last letter from me. If I live, I'm going to come straight back to you. If I die I want you to know that I died thinking of you and the love I think we share.' _She felt the tears of fear prickle in her eyes at just the thought that he would never come back to her.

A Month Later:

No Letter had come, or Victor. Had her worst fear come true?

Three Weeks Later (One year since they met):

Meghan had the late night shift again but she had given up hope on Victor coming back to her. He was dead and it took her one full day of crying and several days of misery after words. Now she just wiped off the tables before closing up. She was just finishing the last table when she heard someone at the door.

She turned around to see a man that was the same height and build as Victor, but the face was all wrong. It was hardened to everyone and his eyes promised murder. He leapt towards her and the claws that she had never noticed before were extended to just about half a cementer from her throat.

"Why do you make me so weak? If you hadn't made me feel so human they wouldn't have ordered me to kill you! Why? Why did you do this to me? Every time I try to kill someone I see your face and I have no idea who you are! What are you to me?"

He never removed his claw and she could scarcely breath without feeling the not so gentle cut of the ivory like claws cut into her skin. "Because you love me! What have they done to you Victor? What has made you like this? Don't you remember coming in here to eat and becoming friends? Don't you remember the letters?"

He threw her across the room and she hit the opposite wall with a sickening thud and she didn't move. He began to walk to her but stopped half way and took a sniff of the air. Only his and her scent were new; they were alone. He gave an evil smile before continuing towards her.

She slowly lifted her head as he came to stand over her and she croaked out, "Why are you doing this to me?"

He lifted her by the front of her polo and growled, "Because I have to prove you mean nothing." She let her head fall back down and he growled again. Just as Sabertooth was about to slit her throat with his claws, another figure appeared outside the door. A long trench coat and hood hide him from sight but he was large and well built. He rushed through the door and grabbed Sabertooth's hand to keep it poised away from Meghan's throat.

"You will not hurt her," The stranger yelled as he twisted the wrist at an odd angle. Sabertooth let go with a howl and Meghan fell to the ground in a painful pile. The stranger looked down at her before throwing Sabertooth across the room.

He took large strides to get to the would be killer and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Without letting him go, the stranger yelled, "How many others? How many are you willing to kill to be what you wish to be? How many had to die to try to quench your thirst for blood? Why did you have to go for her? Why?" The stranger was near tears as he held the savage man to the wall. "Never again Sinister!" Suddenly claws popped out of him and he slit the throat of the feral man. The body well with a resounding thump and the stranger sprinted over to Meghan.

He spread her out on the table she and Victor had sat at only a year before and lifted her head. He felt her jugular for a pulse and he sighed with relief when he felt a strong one pumping. He inspected her and found that she only had bruising on her back, ribs, and throat; not bad for a girl that had just faced Sabertooth. He went and got a large bowl of water and a clean rag and began to clean the cuts on her throat and her arms.

Slowly her heard her sigh with pain as she began to come to. He smiled in the cover of his hood as her bright blue eyes opened to look around and then fix themselves on to him. As he knew was coming, she asked, "Thank you sir, but I have to ask, who are you?"

He hesitated before answering, "Someone that has seen Hell and come back from it only to save you."

She smiled at his wit before laying her head more onto the table top.

"I guess that the man has a name but doesn't want to tell me." The stranger smiled and dabbed at her arm again. He decided to change the subject.

"You are lucky. Not many people can have Sabertooth throw them around and only have this number of injuries. I must say I'm impressed."

She smiled at him before saying with a far off look in her eyes, "I'm tougher than most blonds and his name was- is Victor."

The stranger lifted his head a bit before answering, "He wasn't Victor. Victor was a man that knew how to end a mission and how to kill. Victor knew how to laugh and how to fight. Victor knew how to write love letters to pretty girls. Sabertooth was what BloodLust made Victor Creed into. I'm sorry that you had to meet Sabertooth."

A lone tear escaped from her glassy eyes and her face turned stone. "He is a wonderful man."

As the stranger nodded, Meghan suddenly grabbed his head, and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him long and hard before finally letting him go. "I'll never hold the hand of another guy."

The stranger just sat there in shock as Meghan yanked his hood away. "I don't much like people coming and saving me and then to lie to me. It makes the trauma of the incident even worse. So tell me Vic, were you going to tell me or not?"

Victor sat there in shock, just looking at Meghan. Then he began to speak, "In my last letter, every single word was true. The last mission was to take out the mutant, Dr. Sinister. He does experiments on mutants. I'm sort of the expert on hunting people down on the team, that is with my brother. I was sent in to locate Sinister's base and then call the team in. Let's just say that it didn't go as planned. He captured me and experimented on me," Victor lifted up his shirt to show the multiple scars that were present on his flesh. He then opened his mouth to show the enlarged Canine Teeth that now were the first thing you noticed about his smile, "I got all of these as souvenirs, and he got my DNA, and my memories, and my thought patterns and my problem as well. He wanted to know how my mutation worked and how long it took for my skin to grow back. Also, Sinister is one of the most accomplished illegal cloners in the World. He made Sabertooth, the one that attacked you. He had the Bloodlust and some of my healing powers, he had my claws, and he had some of my memories. I just can't bring myself to call that animal by Victor Creed. The clone had a bit of a meltdown after the activation.

"He went on a killing spree, and while Sinister was busy with that, Deathpool and my brother got me out of the lab and to an Army hospital. If I hadn't thought of you, I think that I would have died there Meghan, or at least gone insane. The things he did to me, I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life."

He was shivering at just the brief memories and seeing this; Meghan slid off the table to him and held him to her, slowly rocking him back and forth. She murmured against his shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

He rapped one arm around her before answering, "Because I didn't think you would want me now; now that my mutation is so obvious. My claws are more defined now, as are my canines. I could never go out

in public with you or be a normal boyfriend or husband. You would have to live in the shadows with me because I can never follow you out into your world. I thought when I came tonight if I just save you and watch over you for the rest of your life that it would be better. You could fall in love with a human and it would be a better life for you."

She smiled before letting her nails slide out into her claws **(Think about the girl that kept trying to kill Wolverine, from X men 3 Last stand)** before looking up at him, "I'm a lot like you, healing factor and everything. Sinister has been watching you for a long time, because he tried to make you in me. I have the enhanced senses and super strength.

"All of your powers are mine as well. He set me loose but he had forgotten to take out my humanity. I'm a natural human that he tried to program things into, and it didn't work to well. He attempted to make me into a female you. But I couldn't live with the killing and destruction of people and places. So I staged my destruction at the hands of the Russian Army and then I came here. I've been here for about twenty years." She smiled at him again to show that her canines were sharper than most, "I don't want a human, I want the traveling soldier." He smiled before kissing her again.

After a few moments he pulled away from her and smiled some more, never letting her go. "Well, looks like it's time to use that fortune I have been making for all my life." He picked up her left hand and she retracted her claws as he did so, and he looked at her ring finger. "It looks to bare. I need to fix that."

He got down from where he was sitting on the seat, onto the ground to bend on one knee. "Meghan, I met you under odd circumstances and ever since I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I can't give you a quiet life style with a big house on the hill but I can give you anything you need or want and however long eternity is of love. What I have to ask is will you marry me?"

She sat in utter shock for a moment before launching into his arms. "YES, YES, Yes!!!!"

The next morning in the Café:

Michelle walked in to see a hole in the wall and blood in a puddle on the opposite wall. She gasped but then saw a piece of notebook paper and a stack of cash on the counter. The letter read:

_Dear Michelle,_

_Thank you for all you have done for me over the years. And thank you for just having this place. If it wasn't for this little café I wouldn't have met the man I thought I would never see. He came back last night and saved my life from a vicious killer. The cash is for the damage and this is also my letter of resignation! He proposed to me! We are heading to Vegas, and then we will start living the live he already had, except now he had his wife along. We will be living the life of the traveling soldier. I told you I would never hold the hand of another guy! Even though I cried over him I do love him. He came back. Just send my check to the mailing address at the bottom of this note. _

_It was a blessing to know you and thank you for giving me the chance to prove that I could be human that night twenty years ago. You'll never know how much it saved and made possible._

_Goodbye my old friend,_

_Meghan_

Michelle felt tears prickle in her eyes as she read the note. That girl had finally found the man she deserved. Michelle grabbed the cash and counted it to find it was $597 and then she went to the yellow pages to find someone to fix the wall.

She couldn't help but think, '_I guess everyone does get their happy endings.'_

MVMVMVMMVMVMVMMVMVM

I hope you all liked the story. It's a one-Shot so there. I am working on another fanfic right now about Sabertooth but you'll just have to wait and see what it's about. :P Please let me know What you thought of it! _**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
